


There's a First For Everything

by Ladyjenwen84



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki One Shot, Loki/Sigyn One Shot, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyjenwen84/pseuds/Ladyjenwen84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants Sigyn.  Sigyn wants Loki.  That about sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First For Everything

Loki stared at the pages of his leather bound copy of _Elven Magic_ and sank further into the plush library armchair.  Licking his finger, he turned the page and crossed his ankles.  He was skipping out on his dagger lessons with the head trainer.  He hadn’t slept well in weeks and felt ill prepared for the physical demands of the sparring arena.  Not that he would have gone to his lessons if he _had_ slept well.  He was likely to receive a sound scolding from his father for it, but he hadn’t earned his nickname, _Mischief_ , for nothing.  He didn’t _feel_ like going, and that was reason enough for him.

Rubbing a hand down his face, he yawned.  His insomnia was really becoming a problem.  He was used to going days without it, but _weeks_ was pushing it a bit too far.  He couldn’t help it though.  It had been four weeks since he’d first laid eyes on _her_ , and it had been four weeks since he’d slept more than an hour during the night.  Hours and hours he would lie there in his bed.  He would just stare at the jade and onyx ceiling, his mind racing with thoughts of the youngest daughter of Freya.  

“Sigyn.” He whispered her name as he looked at the words on the page, not really seeing them.  

“Yes?”

Slamming the book shut, Loki jumped out of the chair and spun on his heels.  She was there.  She was looking at him.  The woman who had invaded even the farthest reaches of his mind was staring at him.  Composing himself, he straightened his posture and flashed her his most charming smile.

“You said my name.”  Sigyn took a step toward him and tilted her head slightly.

“I did, yes.” His gaze wandered from her face down the length of her and back up.

“May I sit with you?  I do not wish to disturb you from your,” she paused to read the title of the book in his hands, “ _Elven Magic_ , but I am terribly bored with your brother and his friends.  More specifically, that other blond one.”

Loki smirked and gestured for her to sit.  “You mean Fandral.”

“Fandral, yes.  He is very attentive.”  Sighing, she crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and leaned her head back.

Loki stared.  This was the first he’d spoken to her, and her voice was even more enticing than he’d imagined.  Her gold dress clung to her frame and left little to his imagination.  He was not usually enchanted by blond hair, but hers was positively stunning.  The long waves splayed out against the back of her chair, and he found it hard to not reach across and tangle his fingers in it.  The silence was deafening as her long black lashes fluttered open, revealing silvery grey eyes.  

“Since this is our first meeting, allow me to introduce myself.  I am Sigyn of Vanaheim, daughter of Freya.”  She leaned forward, offering him her hand.

His eyes lingered on the red painted nails before gracefully sweeping them to his mouth and planting a kiss on her knuckles.  “Loki of Asgard, son of Odin.”

“Why did you say my name?”  Hesitantly, she pulled her hand back from his mouth.

“You must have been in my thoughts.” Absently running a hand through his hair, he smirked.

“I do not feature in your magic book.  What on Asgard was _I_ doing in _your_ thoughts, your highness?”

“I think it best I keep that information to myself.  Why did _you_ come to see _me_?  I am certainly not better company than Thor.”  Clearing his throat, he reopened his book and leafed through the pages.

“I highly doubt that.  You are far more interesting to me.”  Licking her lips, she stared at his long fingers before returning her gaze to his face.

He pursed his lips and looked up at her. “I am not on most people’s favored lists. And you did not answer my question.”

“Interesting does not imply that you are on my favored list.  I do not have a list of favorites.  And since you refused to tell me why you were thinking of me, I shall refuse to answer why I came to see you.” She willed herself to look away from him.  His green eyes and raven black hair were stunningly unique in Asgard.   _Stunningly gorgeous_ , she thought.  She feared that if she stared long enough, she would jump in his lap and kiss him.

Closing the book again, he leaned his elbows on his knees which he’d splayed wide and clasped his hands.  “ _Touché_.  Is this little conversation done, then?  May I return to my reading?”

Her laugh echoed through the lofty library as she leaned forward, mirroring his body language.  “You were _not_ reading, and you know it.  You were no more reading than I was thinking of your brother.”

Loki’s smirk stretched into a grin, and he laughed quietly. “How long are we going to play this little game, Sigyn?”

She held her hands up in surrender and smiled. “Do you want to know why I came to Asgard?” Raising an eyebrow, she recrossed her legs.  At his nodding, she continued. “You probably wouldn’t have taken notice, but I have eight sisters and each has visited Asgard separately in the last year.”  She paused, wondering if he would respond.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. “I had taken notice, but I had not taken any interest.  Forgive me for saying so, but it would seem that the daughters of Freya are quite vapid.”  He recovered quickly at her glare. “That is, all but _one_.”

“I won’t easily forget that slight, your highness.  But I digress.  As you well know, Freya is a goddess of fertility and thusly takes on many lovers.  A different one for every night of the week.  No man had been able to deny her.  She’d become slightly bored, I think.  She came home from the market one day and had purchased two portraits. They were beautiful pictures.  Two young men.  One had long blond hair and a beard and blue eyes.  The other had long black hair, pale skin, and green eyes.”  She stopped again, waiting for his reaction.  

Loki chuckled. “They sound very attractive.”   

“Freya told us that they were the princes of Asgard.  We’d all heard of you both and had been told of your appearances and reputations, but it was the first time we’d actually seen your faces.  Freya wanted a challenge, and she decided to use her daughters to aid her.  She started with my oldest sister, Hnossa.  Hnossa came to Asgard with the express purpose of baiting the princes and bringing you and Thor back to Vanaheim.  Freya had a mind to bed you.”

Loki sneered. “I do not take lovers.”

Sigyn hid a laugh and nodded.  “I assumed as much.”

“Is that so?”  He couldn’t take his eyes off her dark red lips as she spoke, wondering how they would feel against his.

Tilting her head to the side, she smiled. “You strike me as a man who does not bed more than once.”

“You think me heartless, then.”  His mouth twitched.

“I think those that are heartless are only made so by having their hearts broken beyond repair.  We are not born cruel, your highness.  We are _made_ so.  And no, I do not think you have a hollow chest.”

Loki set his jaw and looked down at his hands.  “You think I merely suffer from a broken heart, then?”

“I see nothing to suggest that you _suffer_ from anything.  Perhaps a bit envious of the affection that is shown to your brother, but no more than that.  I’d wager that any breaking took place a very long time ago.”  Sigyn reached out and ran a finger across his knuckles, enjoying the sight of his jaw relaxing at her touch.

“You would make an excellent wager then.  And stop calling me ‘ _your highness_.’  I prefer you use my given name.”  He upturned his hand, allowing her finger to trace his palm.

“Very well, _Loki_.  Allow me to continue.  Hnossa was unsuccessful. As was Idunn, Nanna, Syn, Sjofn, Lofn, Var, and Snotra.”  She continued tracing circles on his palm.

Breathing heavier at her close proximity, Loki’s voice caught in his throat. “That’s surprising.  Thor is usually wooed quite easily by pretty faces.”

Sigyn chuckled.  “Oh each of them was quite successful in bringing Thor back to Vanaheim.  Actually, each of my sisters bedded him before bringing him to my mother.”

Loki looked up at her and made a face.  “I am the _least_ likely of creatures to judge when it comes to sexualtiy, but even _I_ find the thought of my brother sleeping with your sisters and then your mother somewhat,” he searched for the word, “ _distasteful_.”

“Excellent word choice, Loki.”  Unaware, she leaned closer to him, no more than a few inches between their noses.

He shifted in his seat.  His breeches were becoming uncomfortably tight.  “Why did she continue to send each daughter, then?  She got what she wanted.”

Smirking, Sigyn moved closer still.  “She never got _you_.”

Understanding, he nodded and pulled back.  He flashed his charming smile again and sighed. “Is that why you are here, then?  Freya’s last ditch effort to fuck the second son of Asgard?”

She sat back in her seat, leaning on the arm of the chair. “ _I shall send my darkest daughter to fetch the darkest son_.” Sigyn smiled at the laugh that rumbled in Loki’s chest.

“Well, if there was a daughter who stood a chance, it would be _you_.”  He stood and stepped behind her chair.  Leaning low, he whispered in her ear.  “You are quite _ravishing_.”

She shivered at his cool breath against the sensitive skin of her neck. “I have no intention to steal you away to Vanaheim. I could hardly share you with my mother.”  She gagged at the thought.

“I would not be stolen.  Especially not for Freya’s sake.  And you cannot share that which you do not own.”  He walked to the hearth and leaned against the mantle.

Eyeing him carefully, Sigyn stood slowly.  “It won’t be long before I _do_ own you, Loki.  I am not returning to Vanaheim.”

Loki’s gaze hovered over her mouth, and he stepped forward.  “Never?”

“I cannot stop thinking of you.  I want you.  And I want you for more than one night.”  She closed the distance between them and reached her hand around the back of his neck.

“If anyone is to be _owned_ , it will be _you_ , Sigyn.”  He played with the locks of hair that tumbled down the front of her dress.

“You cannot own me if you only bed me _once_ , Loki.”  Her breath hitched as the back of his hand grazed her breast.

“Who said it would only be _once_?”  He smirked and bent his face toward hers.

“I thought you said you didn’t take lovers?”  She tugged on his neck and pulled his mouth so that it hovered just over hers.

Gripping her waist, he kissed her.  His tongue pressed against her lips, and she parted them, sinking deeper into the kiss.  One hand tangled in the back of her hair, and the other moved down her spine to grip her backside firmly.

“ _Oh gods._ ”  She breathed into his mouth.

Groaning as her hand moved from his chest down to his groin, he spun them and shoved her against the wall.  She reached inside of his breeches and gripped his hard length and smiled against his mouth as he pulled her skirt up.  He wet his lips and licked his thumb before running his hand up the inside of her thigh.  Brushing his now wet thumb across her sex, he returned his mouth to hers.  In no time at all, they were fumbling impatiently with the laces of his pants and had pulled him free.

“ _Fuck me._..” he moaned, rather appropriately, and shut his eyes as she guided him inside.  

His pace was intentionally slow but intense.  She fought to speed him up by grinding her hips into his, but he held her firmly in place against the wall.  She moved her lips from his mouth to his jaw and down his neck as he increased his speed.  Heat spread throughout her body and her toes curled as he drove into her deeper.

At the sound of books falling to the floor, Loki turned his head to see one of the librarians staring wide-eyed, mouth agape at their love scene.  Sigyn gasped, not only from realizing they had an audience, but that Loki had not stopped thrusting into her.

“ _Get out!_ ” He growled and returned his focus to Sigyn as the librarian scurried off with his face in his hands.  Loki laughed into her mouth.  “ _Perfect_ timing.  Poor bastard.”  He’d quite forgotten that they were in a public place and honestly didn’t care.  All he cared about was burying himself inside of the woman he'd pinned against the wall.

She cried out as Loki brought her to her end.  He finished soon thereafter, the rapid pulses around his cock having sent him over the edge.  Her body sagged with weakness, and she leaned into his tall frame as he redid the laces of his breeches.

Breathing heavily, she steadied herself and brushed her hair from her face.  “Are you done with me now?”

He snaked an arm around her waist.  “Not even close.”

She whispered as he led her from the library to his chambers.  “I thought you didn’t take lovers, Loki.”

Smirking, he opened the doors and kicked them shut behind him.  “There’s a first for everything, Sigyn.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> One shots while I work on finishing my main work. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
